


Epigone

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [522]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony teases Tim about being featured in a calendar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/05/2000 for the word [epigone](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/10/05/epigone).
> 
> epigone  
> An inferior imitator, especially of some distinguished writer, artist, musician, or philosopher.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #215 Calendar.
> 
> This is complete crack. I made all of it up. Also, I'm not at all sure I used the word in the way it's intended to be used, so apologies in advance if it's a terrible use of the word.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Epigone

“Congrats, Probie! You’re famous, now.” Tony teased, flashing a calendar at McGee.

Tim sighed, certain that this was another of Tony’s practical jokes. “What?”

“You’re one of the top 12 distinguished writers to imitate for the 2017 calendar.” Tony smirked. “Who do you want to be your epigone?”

“What are you talking about?” Tim looked confusedly at Tony.

Tony sent him a link to the article he’d found mentioning Thom E Gemcity as one of the 12 authors to be featured in the 2017 calendar of epigones.

Tim clicked the link and started reading the article, cringing as he realized that this wasn’t much of an honor. They did this to any bestselling author it appeared and the epigones were rarely up to par.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
